Ed's Diner
by KJ90
Summary: Diners are underrated... Bechloe Two-shot
1. chapter 1

**Hey! So this is a little chapter I wrote one night. If it gets good reviews I will continue it, so review. Also, this is my first time writing on so please be nice. Enjoy!**

Chloe sat at the kitchen table of the Bella house, scrolling through her phone. It was currently 1PM on a Saturday, so she didn't have any classes. All of a sudden, a text notification popped up.

Becs: Hey Chlo, whatcha doin' 1:06

Chloe's heart started to flutter. She had had a "major toner" (Aubrey's words, not hers) for the brunette for quite some time now. In fact, it had started that day at the activity fair 2 years ago. She had never actually gotten the courage to tell Beca because she didn't want to risk ruining their friendship, and because Beca was in a relationship with Jesse. Besides, Beca would never reciprocate her feelings, right?

Chlo: Hey, nothing much. Why?xx 1:06

Becs: Can you meet me at the diner pls? 1:07

Chlo: Yeah. Be there in 10xx 1:07

Confused, Chloe grabbed her purse and made her way to Ed's Diner, the place where her and Beca always met up.

Beca was pulling her thoughts together when the diner's bell rung and she saw a glimpse of red hair out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw Chloe looking for her.

"Chlo!"

The redhead turned to Beca, a smile on her face. She walked over to Beca and sat opposite her at the table.

"Hey Becs, what did you need?"

'Come on. Now's your chance.' Beca thought to herself. She had been crushing on the redhead since their little shower duet. The only reason she dated Jesse was to get over her, but it seemed she never could.

"Okay, so I just broke up with Jesse."

When Chloe heard this, she tried to keep the smile off of her face. She had a sliver of hope.

"Why? Is there someone else?"

"Um.. Yeah, kinda."

There's that hope again.

"Who?"

"Um.. actually, don't freak out but-"

"Sorry to interrupt, ladies. My name is Alyson, I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you a drink?" The waitress interrupted with (very) bad timing. She turned to Chloe first.

"Sprite, please," Chloe said.

The waitress nodded and wrote down her drink, then looked at Beca.

"Um.. Just water please."

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks in a few minutes," the waitress said and walked away.

"So what were you gonna say?" Chloe asked but before the brunette could respond, her phone rung.

"Shit.. It's Jesse," Beca said as she declined the call.

He called again and she declined.

"Just pick it up," Chloe suggested.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Chloe asked confused.

"Um, well, you see-" Beca stuttered. "I kind of just left him a voicemail saying I'm gay and breaking up with him..."

"Wait, I thought you were straight?"

"I get more out of looking at a picture of Kristen Stewart than I get from kissing him." Beca deadpanned. Jesse called again but this time before Beca could decline, Chloe grabbed the phone and with a wink at Beca and an 'I-got-this' look on her face, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Chloe?"

"Yes, Beca's in the bathroom. Can I take a message?"

"I know your at the diner and she's right in front of you."

With wide eyes, Chloe hung up before he could say anything else. Little did the girls know, Jesse was standing outside of the diner. He walked in, determined to get his girl back. He sauntered over to their table.

"Beca, your not leaving me to become a dyke with her." He pointed to a confused Chloe.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"You heard me! She said she has feelings for you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I hope you enjoy!**

"You heard me! She said she has feelings for you!"

Beca couldn't believe what Jesse just did. She wanted to be the one to tell Chloe. The brunette couldn't process what to do in that moment, so she did what she did when her parents got divorced, when her father left, when her mother died - she ran. She ran out of the diner and kept running. She didn't even know where she was going. She ran until she couldn't run any more. Once she caught her breath, she looked up and instantly knew where her feet took her.

Chloe sat there with her mouth agape. Was it true? Did Beca actually have feelings for her? When she realized Beca had run out of the diner, she tried to run after her. She got up but before she could walk out of the door, Jesse grabbed her left arm tightly which made her swing around.

"No, you don't get to run after her! She's mine and you'll never get to turn her into some butch!" Jesse yelled at her.

By this point, Chloe's blood was boiling. She tried to restrain her anger but couldn't. She collided her already balled up fist into Jesse's face as hard as she could.

"You bitch!" He yelled in pain.

Before he could do anything to her she ran out of the diner, not caring about the eyes that stared at her and Jesse. She looked around after she got a good distance from the diner and started looking for Beca. She needed to find her as soon as possible.

Beca walked into the cemetery. She stopped at her mother's grave and sat down on the grass.

"Hey, mom. I miss you..." Beca said. She started fidgeting with the grass.

"I know right now you would want me to tell you why I came or something like that so..." She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Um.. Do you remember Chloe? Well I was about to tell her that I love her but..." She sniffled. "But before I could do it Jesse came in and told her himself. I wanted to be the one to do it. Now she probably won't even talk to me any more." Tears started to freely flow down her face, messing up her mascara.

"I miss you so much. I wish you were here right now to hold me and tell me everything is all right."

Beca felt a hand touch her shoulder and she jumped. She didn't think anyone heard her. She turned around and was surprised to see her mom in a white dress looking down at her with caring eyes.

"Everything is going to be all right, honey," she said as she knealt down and hugged Beca. Beca cried into her mom's shoulder. They sat like that for a while before Beca's mom spoke up again after Beca stopped sobbing.

"You know you have to go back, right? You can't stay here forever."

"Yeah but I don't want to." Beca's mother looked at her but Beca looked at the ground.

"Hey, look at me." She placed her index finger on Beca's chin and tilted it up. She said her next words very slowly to make sure Beca got the message. "Everything will be all right. I can tell you love her by the way you talk about her. And I'm sure she loves you too. You have to go back." She said.

Beca just nodded. Her mom kissed her on her cheek and slowly started to fade away. "I love you." She said before she completely went away.

"I love you too." Beca said.

She jolted awake with a gasp. She realized it was a dream and she had been asleep for 15 minutes. She looked at her mother's grave and smiled, knowing what she had to do. She got up and started walking away but turned around after a few steps.

"Thanks, mom." She said and started walking back to campus.

Chloe had been searching for Beca for 30 minutes now. She had tried to call her but her phone was on silent. She was currently back at the library but she didn't see Beca anywhere. She walked out to the quad and spotted the petite brunette walking back to the Bella house.

"Beca!" She called out.

Beca turned around and saw Chloe. She walked toward her. Chloe engulfed her into a hug. Beca opened her mouth to speak but Chloe interrupted her.

"Before you say anything, I just want you to know..." She let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Her heart hammered in her chest. 'Just get it over with.' She thought.

"I love you as more than a friend but I didn't want to risk ruining our friendship and you were with Jesse and-" she was interrupted from her rambling by two soft lips on hers. They were Beca's lips. She couldn't believe that they were actually kissing. She felt her heart slow and relaxed into the passionate kiss. Beca pulled away first.

"I love you too." Beca said. They just stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes.

"So.. What now?" Chloe asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Beca asked, surprised she just said that.

"I would love to." Chloe said before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
